The objectives of this study are: (1) To study uptake and disposition of dieldrin by the isolated perfused rabbit lung preparations, (2) to investigate the initial velocity of uptake of aldrin and dieldrin by the lung, (3) to determine if any significant residual amount of either aldrin or dieldrin was retained by the lung, and (4) the extent and rate of binding in accumulation of these chemicals by the lung.